


lounge

by ladylolli



Category: Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, rich kids doing rich kids' stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/ladylolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Yuukan Club's bored, they engage in self-introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lounge

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ehhh I've only briefly played Go (not pro, but for fun) when young so info might be lacking/inaccurate bc I've only ref-ed wiki and my poor memories
> 
> a/n2: also, hope ya enjoyed it~

i.

"I don't think their relationship will last," Seishiro predicts, eyeing the giddy couple in the student lounge out of the corner of his eyes. There is no 'distance' between Bido and Karen. They sat as closely together as their separate chairs allowed them. Their heads bent together, giggling and exuding a ‘We’re very much in love’ aura.

Noriko briefly eyes the pair, but shrugs and place her Go piece.

"It's possible," she refutes him quietly, eyes peeking from long eyelashes as she looks at Seishiro, as coy and demure as a lady of her status. Noriko keeps another thought quiet in her head. _We've been together for very long; I don't think their relationship won't work out._ “Seishiro’s turn,” Noriko utters graciously. Her hands return to rest on her lap.

He picks up his stone. White. The white Go piece associated with _Yang_ and positivism.  Seishiro has a good feeling today. "Love...," the words died on his lips as he surveyed the board. His piece clicks on the board, and switches Noriko’s black stones with his white ones. "...and friendship are two different things."

Noriko purses her lips and directs her gaze downwards. Seishiro read her mind again. "Maybe," she concedes, placing her piece on the board as well. She remembers little snippets when they held silly, exciting events to pass the time. That time at Kannasai, and not to mention Tokimune oji-sama's anniversary bouquet accident, where Bido and Karen controlled each other to search for Keiko.

"They do compliment each other," Seishiro laughs, and means it shallowly: St. President's Mr. Handsome and Ms. Beautiful. The pair makes a sight for sore eyes, and seemed like the perfect union depicted in stories.

"Of course they do!" Noriko huffs with an audible click to the playing board. She’s a bit too fierce and a bit too protective. Seeming to realise her over-reaction, Noriko covers her mouth, delicate, and stares wide-eyed at a dumbfounded Seishiro.

But Noriko tugs the hand down after. These are her friends. She is proud of them. Her fierce pride is justified.

Seishiro smirks at her and applauds. "Well said!"

Noriko nods graciously, and declares her win.

* * *

ii.

"Ah!" Yuri abruptly yells, "I get it now!", and approaches Seishiro as if a predator to its prey, much to the other members' confusion.

"No wonder you're our Yukan Club's president!" Yuri announces, puffing her chest out in pride while slapping his back.

"Get what?" Bido queried, curious and staring curiously between the two. The rest nodded their heads.

Yuri hastens to explain, excited expression akin to a child’s. The words floods out her mouth in a rush of stringed words without a break. "It's like this, Noriko isn't good with guys right? She won't even go near Bido!" –at this, Bido faked a heart attack, dramatically landing on Karen's lap.

"But! Noriko is okay with Seishiro! She talks to him normally. She approaches him normally. She doesn’t hit him. Noriko even asks Seishiro for direction! No wonder you're our president; you've tamed the guy-hating Noriko!" Yuri announced, slapping Seishiro's back with excited fervour.

"That can't be right," Seishiro shoots her theory down, "We've been childhood friends and Noriko hadn't that, well, issue, then." At least, Seishiro thinks so.

The rest slumped in their seats, disappointed.

Seishiro continues, “Each and every one of you does those things, anyways. So it’s not that unusual for Noriko to do the same.”

"But it'll be nice if that's the case," Karen pouts as she peers at her reflection, "it means there is someone she can rely on and be herself."

"Oui," Bido agrees, sitting up from where his head rested on Karen’s lap. “It’s _Romantic_!” he declares with a flourish.


End file.
